Adiction Oneshot
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Michael y Jeremy se drogaban de vez en cuando, pero nunca rozaron la adicción por ellas. No sabían cómo era sentirse ansiado por más, sin embargo lo habían descubierto tiempo después. OneShot de Boyf-riends.


**Apenas terminé el musical hace un día ¿Lo pueden creer? Esa mierda estuvo buena, y tengo ganas de cosas sexys. Allá vamos.**

 **Estaba escuchando "Weak" de Ajr, por si les interesa~**

 **Dulce fuera, paz.**

 _ **"No thank you"**_

 _ **is what I should've said**_

 _ **I should be in bed**_

Para los jóvenes adolescentes, es normal estar en una época donde las tentaciones se presentan a la vuelta de la esquina. Cada propuesta, cada ilegalidad, cada prohibición que sabe a adrenalina.

Oh, esas cosas que te dejan deseando más y más, y terminas volviéndolo una adicción peligrosa.

Normalmente uno piensa en cosas tales como alcohol, sexo o drogas, nada que no se haya visto antes entre los adolescentes hormonados que buscan aceptación entre los demás.

Sinceramente, eso nunca le importó demasiado, aunque puede que a su mejor amigo sí, pero ya era cosa del pasado.

 _ **But temptations of trouble on my tongue  
Troubles yet to come**_

No mentiría, le gustaba la hierba, o como le decían ellos "Mary Jane" ¿Por qué ese nombre? No estaba seguro de si era para evitar decir "marihuana" o simplemente querían fingir ser poéticos y relacionarlo con una mujer.

No les culpaba de ser así ¿Cuántos hombres no se sintieron en las nubes tras una calada de esa ilegal hierba, o gracias a los encantos de alguna bella mujer? Una mujer a la que no puedes renunciar.

–Michael~ No es justo que te estés acabando todo ¿Sabes? –Jeremy protestó cerca de su oído en un tono tan sugerente que le erizó la piel.

Jeremy Heere, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, aunque ahora no podría decir que ese título seguía siendo oficial.

–Jeremy, debiste decirlo antes~ –Sonrió ladinamente, tan cómodamente apoyado sobre el hombro del de cabellos rubios mientras su mano aún sujetaba tras su espalda con firmeza y cariño y la otra sostenía el cigarro humeante.

Heere sonrió ampliamente apartándose un poco para ver sus ojos, esos ojos cafés con un brillo travieso. Le gustaba. La mirada feroz de su novio lo enloquecía, la oscuridad, el contraste de la luz púrpura y azul de la pantalla del televisor con la frase "Game over", la música desde el teléfono de Michael.

Le fascinaba cómo una visita para jugar videojuegos acababa así tan rápido.

 _ **One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily**_

Michael inhaló por el extremo del cigarro, cada calada resultaba más relajante que la anterior. Drogarse ya era costumbre, nada que no compartiera con su cercano amigo Jeremy, pero desde hace tiempo que resultaba diferente.

Eran adolescentes explorando, nada malo ¿Verdad? Esta etapa era de errores y aprendizaje, experiencia y disfrute. Nada podría ser peor que haber sido cómplice de la dominación mundial de las máquinas, comparado a eso, un par de chicos consumiendo hierba en una habitación cerrada no era malo.

Jeremy arrebató suavemente el cigarro de los dedos de Michael, pero justo en ese momento sintió sus labios atrapados en los ajenos. No esperó y correspondió, rodeando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y abriendo el paso al humo a través del beso.

Su pareja exhaló entre sus labios y él inhaló. De pulmón a pulmón, de boca a boca, compartían el mismo aire, el mismo ser.

Se separó al rato, dejando salir el humo. Su novio mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que se disipó completamente y no hubo nada que impidiese verse los rostros.

 _ **And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong**_

–Creo que necesito otro. –Mell no se andaba con rodeos, y a él le constaba.

–Tendrás que preparar otro tú mismo. Este ya te lo acabaste. –Señaló Jeremy, echando una mirada al porro consumido hasta el límite entre sus dedos, que trató de tirar a la basura, pero antes de levantarse sintió el agarre de su pareja hacerse más firme.

–No hablaba de eso, Jeremy. Bésame otra vez.

–Esas cosas no se dicen, se hacen. –Respondió melosamente, apenas molestándose en dejar la inservible "Mary Jane" en el cerámico de los cigarrillos de la mesita de noche a su lado.

 _ **But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that**_

Podía gustarle la hierba, tenía que admitirlo, pero no llegaba a ser realmente algo que necesitaba siempre, solo era... Un gusto que se daba a veces.

Y sí, uno supondría que no podía vivir sin ella. Es lo que uno piensa cuando oye la palabra "droga". Y en algo no se equivocaban, Michael y Jeremy eran adictos.

Adictos el uno al otro.

Ninguna pastilla, bebida o hierba podría igualar cómo es perderse en el vacío del universo, volar entre las nubes y sentirse tan pleno. Nada se comparaba al calor seductor del cuerpo ajeno, los besos húmedos en el rincón de la cama o los toqueteos indecentes.

Al demonio con los chicos de la escuela, al demonio con el squip o lo que es actuar correctamente.

Nada de eso importaba, no cuando alguno de los dos podía enloquecer de impaciencia y ansiedad para volver a los brazos de su pareja.

 _ **I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**_

–Michael, estoy aburrido ¿Jugamos?

–Augh, Jeremy. Creí que te habías aburrido con eso. –Echó una mirada de reojo fastidiada al televisor. Le gustaba consentir a su amado y viceversa, pero ya se había entusiasmado mucho como para soltarlo.

–Eh, vamos. Un juego de dos, tres o dos niveles, no importa cuántos. –Hizo un gesto de no darle importancia, regresando la mirada de Michael hacia él posando una mano sobre su mejilla. – _Va-va-vamos~ Va-va-vamos Mi-chael~ ¿No quieres montar?~_

Mell tardó menos de un segundo en atraer hacia sí a Heere con tanta ansiedad que terminó haciendo reír a Jeremy apenas este lo notó.

–Oh, por esto mismo eres mi persona favorita.~

–Esa es mi línea, Michael.~

 _ **I'm weak  
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?**_

Sí, las adicciones no siempre van hacia el tipo de drogas que uno cree. Ahora Michael y Jeremy lo sabían.

Y para desgracia suya, el Squip también.

 _De todos los adolescentes en la faz de la tierra ¡¿Por qué tuve que ser implantado en un joto?!_

Bueno, como programación que ya no podía hacer mucho más que estar obligado a ver todo al entorno de su huésped, le quedaba acostumbrarse.

 _ **Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**_

–Te amo, Jeremy~

–Yo también, Michael.~

 **Ya sé, me voy a ir al infierno. No hace falta que me lo digan :(**


End file.
